Suspicions
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Part 2 of The Countess Arrives. Few from the expedition believe the Countess will rescue them


Chapter 2  
  
Suspicions  
  
Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me, though I wish they did.  
  
Challenger and Roxton believe they will be leaving with the Countess. But Ned is frustrated by a secret he cannot remember about the Bubrik dynasty and Marguerite and Veronica are suspicious of the Countess's true motives. Plus Finn finds something among the Countess's things.  
  
Charisse laughed as Challenger recounted some tale about their past at dinner that evening. But while her public persona put on the facade of being the caring sister-in-law, her inner self was people watching. And it gave her every reason to believe that the task ahead might not be as simple as she had originally thought.  
  
Ian was sitting on the other end. The bearded American, Ned Malone, was asking a thousand nosy questions at a time. But Ian deflected them beautifully, or so she thought.  
  
There was a wild, jungle girl sitting next to him. She pretending not to be studying the Charisse, but she knew she was. The little she was able to learn about the girl was that her name was Veronica Layton, this quaint little tree hut belonged to her, and that she had no parents, thus explaining her lack of fashion and the wildness of her hair.  
  
The other odd looking girl was named Finn. She had been plucked from the future through one of George's odd experiments. When Charisse had heard that story, it had only strengthened her determination to lie to her sister. Jessie would be better off thinking her husband was truly dead. Charisse could find a new, more suitable husband for her sister.  
  
Then there was Lord Roxton and Marguerite Krux. Roxton was laughing along with them. Marguerite was pretending to, much like Charisse. It was clear though that Ms. Krux was distrustful of her motives. Not that that mattered.  
  
It was also clear that there was indeed something between Roxton and Ms. Krux, though they were desperately trying to hide it. The hardest part about this dinner was hiding her own delight at the obvious. Granted, when Charisse had suspected the relationship existed earlier, her first thought was to threaten Marguerite with a scandal around London.  
  
But it was well known that Marguerite Krux had been nothing but a gold digger, from God knows where! So nothing she had done in her three years on this plateau would really be shocking...except for a marriage to Lord John Roxton, and event that she knew could never take place, for reasons unknown to one of the parties.  
  
Charisse sensed that whatever these people had been through in their years in this god forsaken jungle, had cemented them to one another. In order to get one of them, Charisse would have to go through all of them. The thought made her slightly queasy. She set down her napkin.  
  
'George, it is a lovely night. Maybe we can catch up outside?'  
  
Finn looked her up and down.   
  
'Not to be rude, your highness...'  
  
'She's a Countess, Finn.' Challenger gently reminded her.  
  
'Whatever. The jungle is no place to stroll around in at night.'  
  
'We'll stay inside the electric fence, Finn. I promise.'  
  
And with that, Charisse allowed Challenger to get up and pull her chair out. She stood and together, they boarded the elevator and were soon lowered down.  
  
****  
  
Ian Royce set down his napkin as well.   
  
'I think I'll be retiring as well. We'll have a long day tomorrow, repairing that balloon.'  
  
Ian stood up. 'Thank you Lord Roxton, for giving me your room, though I wonder where you will sleep?'  
  
Roxton gave the solicitor a polite smile. 'I'll manage.'  
  
I bet you will, Ian thought, glancing at Marguerite. She have him a rather pointed look and he turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Finn sighed loudly. Ned and Veronica looked over at her.  
  
'Well Finn,' Ned began. 'You don't strike me as a girl who holds back.'  
  
'I won't.' Finn said. 'I may not be book smart and sophisticated, but I know a load when I smell one.'  
  
Roxton smiled at her, putting his arm around Marguerite. Veronica smiled. She sensed things were alright between them now.  
  
'I know what you mean.' Ned replied. Veronica gave him a curious look.  
  
'Okay,' Veronica said, 'let's start with the Countess.'  
  
Marguerite snorted and moved away from Roxton. She got up and walked out on to the balcony. Roxton looked at the others, then got up himself and went over to join her. He noted that she was watching Challenger and the Countess below in the dark.  
  
'It's good to have Malone back, isn't it?' he asked.  
  
Marguerite nodded.  
  
'Alright, tell me what's bothering you about her?'  
  
Marguerite shook her head, then looked over at Roxton.  
  
'Don't ask me why, but I just have this sense that that woman has no desire to take any of us back to London with her.'  
  
Roxton frowned. 'Why in God's name would you think that?'  
  
Marguerite just waved a hand at him. Roxton grabbed that hand and kissed it.  
  
'This is what I'm talking about. I don't want you upsetting yourself like this or worrying about anything. Why would a woman like that make a dangerous trip like this, if it was not to find her sister's husband? She's probably doing this for Jessie.'  
  
'Oh please!'  
  
Roxton placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Listen to me. Did it ever occur to you at all, that Challenger probably desperately misses his wife? He never talks about it, but I'm sure he's missed her companionship and love. Let's just go along with this. Nothing that woman can do can hurt us, or our child.'  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath. This was the part of her life that she didn't think John would ever understand. He had good hunting instincts, but much like Finn, she had her own sense about people. Maybe that instinct is what enabled her to scam so many of them. Whatever the reason, she did not trust a woman that would come traveling with a solicitor.   
  
But John seemed so full of hope and happiness about the new life they would lead if they could get off of the plateau. She smiled.  
  
'Alright. I'll be good.'  
  
Roxton pulled her into his arms. Marguerite stared at Finn, Ned and Veronica, over his shoulder. Maybe they could figure out what the Countess's scam was, before it was too late.  
  
****  
  
'There is a coldness beneath her smile.' Veronica said.  
  
Finn looked up towards the next level.  
  
'Be careful of her boyfriend. He may be listening.'  
  
'Her lawyer?' Ned asked.  
  
'Lawyer? I know what that is!' Finn giggled.  
  
'That's what we call them in America.' Ned answered, turning his attention to Veronica.  
  
'You know what I was thinking all through dinner? That the Countess's family had some sort of dark scandal that took place, years ago. It just has been eating at me because I can't recall it and I would've loved to ask her about it.' Ned said.  
  
Finn frowned. 'Challenger is so happy to see that woman. She'd better not be pulling his leg about getting us out of here.'  
  
Ned nodded, then stood up, looking at Veronica. 'I want to talk to you, in private.'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'Alright. Let's go to Challenger's lab.'  
  
Ned nodded his agreement. They both looked over at Finn.  
  
'We'll be right back.' Veronica said. She pulled Ned along with her. When they disappeared, Finn sighed with relief.  
  
This was the first time she could ever remember feeling tongue tied and stupid around a man. Yet, it was obvious that Ned was stuck on Vee. But, she couldn't help but wonder that if she could at least read, or had hair like Vee's, would Ned Malone look at her like he looked at Vee.  
  
Finn stood up and walked up the stairs towards her room. Vee had given up her room for the Countess. She was a little surprised to see all of the stuff the Countess had crammed into it already.  
  
Finn looked around. That lawyer guy was in his room. She could hear him snoring. Finn walked into Vee's room and began snooping, though she had no idea what she was looking for.   
  
She rifled through some of the packs the Countess had. She found jewelry and fancy looking clothes and...some sort of document. Too bad she couldn't read.  
  
But everyone else could. She folded the piece of paper into her shorts and left the room. Finn had a feeling that that document, was the reason the Countess had brought her lawyer with her. Now she needed to know why, and if she should warn Challenger.  
  
****  
  
'What is it Ned?' Veronica asked, holding his hand.  
  
'The time has come. I need to know if you'll be coming back with us.'  
  
'Ned...'  
  
'I know you were born here and know no other life. But damnit Veronica, I love you. You were all I thought about when I was out there alone. And being out there now makes me realize I am not cut out for this kind of life for the rest of my days.'  
  
Veronica took a deep breath.   
  
'The day that the others and you get to leave, you can count me in but....'  
  
Ned whooped for joy and picked her up, spinning her around. Veronica began to laugh. He then set her down and noted her sudden, somber expression.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
Veronica looked into his eyes deeply.  
  
'I don't want you to get your hopes up, okay? I mean, with the exception of Challenger, I think everyone else has their doubts about our rescuer's motives.'  
  
'Maybe that's because we've all been disappointed for so long.'  
  
'Maybe. But it's Marguerite's reaction that bothers me the most. Whatever you want to say about her, she's usually right about bad people. And she did know her from London. I get the sense that she doesn't think that we're getting off this plateau anymore than Finn does.'  
  
Ned sighed.  
  
'You know that nagging feeling I told you about earlier?'  
  
'The one about the Countess's family?'  
  
'Yes. When you said that just now, that feeling got stronger. I just wish I could remember what it is that bothers me about this woman!'  
  
Veronica draped her arms around his neck.  
  
'Let's sleep on it. Everything will be clear in the morning.'  
  
Ned smiled and kissed her.  
  
****  
  
'Tell me the truth, Charisse. How has Jessie been?'  
  
Charisse took a long, measured breath.  
  
'Your disappearance was hard on her. But then again, it has never been easy for her, being married to the great Professor George Challenger.'  
  
Challenger thought he heard resentment in her voice. It had to be his imagination. He decided to move on to another topic.  
  
'How has the Count been?'  
  
Charisse looked him in the eye. Her expression was hard.  
  
'Actually, he's dead.'  
  
Challenger gasped.  
  
'Oh my dear God, I'm so sorry Charisse! Was it an illness?'  
  
'Yes. Look George, it was some months back and I've now had time to devote myself to helping my sister. I want Jessie to be happy. Having you back will accomplish that.'  
  
'Of course. I never thought anything else.'  
  
'I know you haven't, George dear, but I sense your friends are skeptical of my appearance here. Not that I really blame them.'  
  
Challenger squinted at her.  
  
'Where would you get that idea? I do believe my friends found your company to be quite charming. I wouldn't worry about it.'  
  
'But I do, George. I want you to let them know that I mean no one here any harm. The sooner the balloon gets fixed, the sooner everyone can get back to living a normal life.'  
  
George picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
'I never thought otherwise. Now, do let's go back inside. Finn was not exaggerating about the dangers of the jungle.'  
  
Charisse nodded, walking back towards the treehouse in front of him. Tomorrow, she would inform Ms. Krux as to why she had come to the plateau. 


End file.
